vortexcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tiers
Tier System The tier system: This system is a way to categories individual characters on a basic power based hierachy, from pataphysical omnipotent beings, metaphysical cosmic gods, to basic alien species. Tier 1 Tier 1: Beings on this level can create anything from absolutely nothing. They can manipulate logic and overcome paradoxes with ease. They operate on the Pataphysical plane, which is superior to the metaphysical plane, as it is outside any dimension and all of existence itself. Infact Existence is just one of their own many creations. Tho only 3 are known as Existence, The Void, & The Unimaginable, as all others are beyond our rational thought process. These creations are called Patafields. Tier 1 beings are called The Primordials. And very few in all of creation know of their existence. Tier 2 Tier 2: There are two categories of Tier 2 beings. The first category; operate on the highest possible metaphysical dimensional planes, inside Existence, called the Hyperdimensions. They can control ‘almost’ everything inside all of Existence (the Omniverse) on a fundamental level, with some exceptions. For example they cannot erase other Tier 2 or Tier 3 beings from existence completely. Tier 3 beings can however be locked away outside their multiverse, and be rendered completely harmless. The second category Tier 2 beings, originates from The Void, outside Existence itself. What they can do mostly remains a mystery. Tier 3 Tier 3: Tier 3 beings are rare, because they are not supposed to exist. But some very few beings with high potientials evolve from a lower tier to this level. When one reach Tier 3, One have more power within themself than what is in a whole Universe, making them Multiversal. Which also means one have outgrown Death & Oblivion and have gained absolut immortality, making them indestructible. Tier 3 beings can however be pulled out their respective multiverse and locked away in the Hyperdimensional prison for all eternity. But that only happens if they are a threat to the cosmological balance. Tier 4 Tier 4: Tier 4 beings are on the highest powerlevel possible within the Singular Universe. The Gods which are conceptual parts of the Universe are in this group, such as the representations of Death, Knowledge, & Reality. Also the most powerful beings controlling Universal, and other dimensional forces are also Tier 4. Many younger species in the Universe, unaware of how large Existence is, believe these Gods to be highest on the cosmic hierarchy. Tier 4 beings are immortal, but not indestructible. Tho if one were to be destroyed it would impact Reality very badly, and in most cases collapse the Universe. Tier 5 Tier 5: This group of Gods is rather large. It contains most of the beings controlling Elemental & Universal forces, the most powerful supernatural & mythical beings, and the oldest physical race in the Universe, the Titans. Tier 5 beings are Immortal by default, but can be killed without any large effect on Reality itself. Tier 6 Tier 6: This is the lowest Tier on the Cosmological mythical scale, and in the metaphysical category. It contains the less powerful supernatural & mythical beings. Tier 6, also includes the most powerful mortal individuals, with very advanced magic, telekinesis, telepathy, etc. Tier 7 Tier 7: Tier 7 is less about the powers of the cosmos, Gods, magic, and metaphysics, and individual power. In this group are the most evolved or technological, dominating physical species in the Universe. They hold very little power as singular individuals, but tremendous power in uncountable large numbers. Until ofcause the Titans come knock at the door. Tier 8 Tier 8: The average species & races in the Universe. Tier 9 Tier 9: Civilized species that has not yet reached their space technology era.